


Decompression

by TheEloquentDecadent



Series: Polyamorous Guard [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Dom Nile, Future Fic, Group Sex, Life-Affirming Sex, Light BDSM, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sub Booker, Vaginal Sex, dom everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEloquentDecadent/pseuds/TheEloquentDecadent
Summary: Booker spent the first 255 years of his life without knowing the peace he could find under Nile's control.Now that he's tasted it, he'll spend the rest of his life yearning for it.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache/Booker | Sebastien/Nile Freeman/Joe | Yusuf/Nicky | Nicolo/Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman, Polyamorous Guard - Relationship
Series: Polyamorous Guard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929871
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128





	Decompression

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up: non-derogatory use of the word cunt, in case that squicks you

Booker spent the first 255 years of his life without knowing the peace he could find under Nile's control.

Now that he's tasted it, he'll spend the rest of his life yearning for it.

...

They get to the safe-house north of Williston in rough shape. The dilapidated approximation of a farmhouse is far from welcoming.

"I hate oil jobs," Joe mutters, heading straight for the shower with Nicky on his heels.

"I hate shitty briefings," Nile grumbles, slumping into a kitchen chair and rolling her shoulders.

"While we're complaining, I hate North Dakota as a concept," Andy declares. "The whole fucking state."

"'Best for Last,' my ass," Quynh quips, peeling off her stolen North Dakota tourism t-shirt. "I went under before it was invented, and I have missed nothing by avoiding it."

Booker doesn't say anything. He drops to his knees at Nile's side and rests his head on her leg. She plays with his hair, neither of them caring about the mess.

"You two take next shower, so you can patch Andy up," Nile suggests.

"Thank you, Nile," Quynh says. "I appreciate your patience."

"You going down tonight, Book?" Andy asks.

Booker grumbles something vaguely affirmative. He's too worn-out to answer properly just yet.

Nile holds a granola bar to his mouth. He takes a bite without being asked.

"There you go, baby. Take your time."

Booker finishes the granola bar and zones out, nothing registering besides Nile's hand in his hair and the hard linoleum under his knees.

Nile tugs at his hair, and Booker regains most of his consciousness.

"Time for our shower, Bastien. We have to be quick. There isn't much hot water left."

Booker follows her to the tiny bathroom and helps her get the two of them naked. He insists that she stand closer to the water at first, so she doesn't get cold.

"Let's get you cleaned up, baby. If you're going to be sweet for us tonight, I want to be sure you're ready for me."

...

When they return to the living area, Joe already has a cushion for Booker on the floor by the empty armchair.

"Thank you," Nile says, leaning down for a quick kiss.

"We all need to decompress," Joe says. "Helping Booker is a pleasant bonus."

Booker didn't bother putting on anything beyond underwear when they dried off, so he's exposed to everyone when he kneels at Nile's side.

"What do you need from us tonight, Sébastien? Use your words."

Booker looks around the room as he thinks. Joe and Nicky are sprawled on the dilapidated couch, and Quynh is curled up on the love-seat with Andy in her lap. He frowns when he sees Andy's leg is bandaged, but she shakes her head. He'll worry about her later.

And Nile, beautiful, perfect, love of his eternity Nile, is sitting above him with her hand in his hair.

"I want... I want to be good without having to try too hard, and I want to serve."

"Thank you for telling us." Nile tugs gently. "Pain or no pain?"

"Hair pulling and pinching is fine, nothing harder than that. And I don't want to edge."

"Everyone got that?"

The others agree, and Booker feels himself sinking deeper into the calm happy place.

"Where do you want to start?" Nile leans to rub his shoulders and murmur in his ear. "Maybe you could thank Joe for getting our spot ready?"

"Joe, may I suck your cock?"

Joe and Nicky rearrange on the couch so Booker can reach Joe's cock without joining them.

(The last time they tried that, they almost broke the couch. If they stayed more often, Booker would replace the damn thing.)

Booker settles with Joe's cock in his mouth, breathing in the soap-clean scent of him. Joe isn't hard yet, which gives Booker time to enjoy the simple heft and heat.

"Look at him, Nicky. So beautiful."

Nicky leans on Joe's shoulder and plays with Booker's hair.

"He seems made for this, Joe. Designed by God to take your cock."

"Booker is truly a blessing." Joe shifts as he hardens in Booker's mouth. "You may move, love."

Booker hums happily, and Joe curses.

"Do not tease him, dear heart." Nicky takes control of the pace with his hand in Booker's hair.

Booker moves his tongue the way Joe likes, keeping the pace Nicky sets. He's rewarded for his efforts after who knows how long, Joe spilling down his throat with a muffled curse.

...

Quynh is hot and tight and wet, and Andy's fingers taste like home, and Booker is working with about a tenth of his normal mental capacity.

The rough carpet grounds him in the moment, giving him something to cling to as Quynh takes her pleasure.

"You're being so good for her." Andy fucks her fingers into his mouth. "Look, she feels so good with your cock in her cunt, filling her so well, sweet little slut, huh?"

Booker is melting alive, but what a way to go.

Quynh is cursing in one of the ancient languages she shares with Andy, one Booker only knows the dirty words in. He follows her half-slurred requests and brings a hand between them.

Once Quynh puts him where she needs him, fingers snug against either side of her clit, it doesn't take long for her to come. Her body trembles around Booker's cock, hands clutching his shoulders for balance.

Booker is in heaven.

Once the aftershocks settle, Nicky helps Quynh dismount, settling her on the loveseat.

"Come when you need to, Book." Andy swallows him down, chasing Quynh's taste and Booker's orgasm.

He tumbles over the edge between one breath and the next.

...

"Fuck, baby, you're being so good for me." Nile shifts her hips, sinking further onto Nicky's cock and Booker's tongue. "Up, there you go."

Booker holds Nicky's thigh with one hand and Nile's with the other, holding himself solid as he laps at where they meet.

"You are beautiful, habibi," Joe says from his spot in the armchair. "How do they feel?"

"Like silk," Nicky grits out. "Perfect."

Andy and Quynh have retired, curled up in one corner of the mound of mattresses and blankets they call a bedroom at the Williston house, leaving the others to balance precariously on the couch.

Booker gave up thinking an hour ago, content to just go where they put him.

Nile is getting close. Her thigh is twitching under Booker's palm. She cups the back of his neck and holds him tight to her clit, nose pressed to her pubic bone.

"Fuck," Joe says, raspy.

Booker hums in agreement, drowning in the salt-sex scent of Nile's cunt. It tips her over the edge, her cry stifled by Nicky's mouth.

Once they work Nile down, Nicky slides out of Nile and into Booker's mouth. He doesn't last a minute, spilling into Booker's mouth and rounding out the familiar taste of his partners.

Booker helps Joe get the others cleaned up, soft and floaty and happy to please.

He curls up on Nile's stomach, under the covers, tucked away from the world.

Tomorrow, they will have to deal with the end of the oil job. They have invoices to send and loose ends to tie up and a Copley to call.

For now, Booker will luxuriate in Nile's hand on his head, her body beneath him, and the soft snores of their family surrounding them.

**Author's Note:**

> mushu_rising_from_the_clouds.gif  
> I live! I'm struggling hard core to write, but ta da.
> 
> Find my non-porn writing at [rileywrites on Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileywrites/works) and my writing-exclusive blog at [rileywrites on tumblr](https://rileywrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
